Tawni
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade creates a character on the internet named Tawni and uses it to give people advice that will work for HER own greater good. The advice she gives is actually pretty good but when Jade is faced with Tori's dilemma will she do the right thing or take advantage of the situation to make Tori suffer Takes place during parts of episodes and some individual plots Bade Tandre Cab
1. Tawni and Beck part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Jade was sitting on the steps of Tori's house when she decided to check her email. She signed in on her phone under goodadvicegirl24. She had got an instant message. It was from Beck.

_Hey Tawni, can we talk for a minute. I'm having some girl trouble._

Jade smirked.

Tawni was her alter ego. She had created a character on the computer named Tawni and befriended Beck and everyone else. She used Tawni to control Beck and the rest of them. Everything was fitting perfectly into place. This was working according to plan for Jade.

_Sure. I'm not doing anything; what's up?_

_Here's the thing. I love my girlfriend. But a lot of the time lately I don't like her. She's always mean to this girl who does absolutely nothing but be nice to her._

_As far as you can see, 'Tawnie' replied._

_Well okay. This girl plays a role in the fighting but Jade is responsible for most of it, _Beck wrote.

_Are you sure about that, _Tawni asked, _Didn't you tell me Jade went through a tough time during the summer?_

_Yes she did but that doesn't mean she can just be mean for no reason, _Beck argued.

_When was she mean for no reason, _'Tawni' asked.

_Well take the other day for example. She put up a poster of something that happened to Tori. I got mad at her for it. She had it coming after all._

_You got mad at her for putting the poster up?_

_Well... yes. She needed to be taught a lesson._

_Did you act hurtful?_

_Well..._

_Did you __**see **__Jade put that poster up?_

_No, _Beck admitted, _But Jade is the only one who hates Tori enough to do it._

_Did she admit to putting the poster up?_

_No... not exactly. But when I asked her if she understood why I was getting mad at her and doing what I was doing she said so._

_She said so under duress, _'Tawni' pointed out, _That's hardly the same as admitting it._

Beck had to admit Tawni had a point.

_Like I said though Jade hates Tori._

_Did you ever consider maybe you were out of line for the way you acted, _'Tawni' suggested.

_Maybe I was but I didn't know what else to do, _Beck said

_Maybe you were out of line with the whole thing, _'Tawni' offered

_You could be right, _Beck admitted, _I will apologize to Jade later. But she still is way too mean to Tori. Take the latest incident for example. Tori was used by this guy Ryder. He pretended to be her friend just so he could get a good grade and she would do his work for him and when she found out Jade looked at Tori and said "you must be feeling really stupid now"_


	2. Tawni and Beck part 2

__A-N- I know Willow has made a comeback. I just love her...lol. She is not really misbehaving. It's just that Beck is stressed out. He loves her dearly but because of the stress he's expecting way too much from her

* * *

_So what happened then,_ 'Tawni' asked

_Right now Jade is in 'time out', _Beck said, _Tori was hurting bad enough as it is. What Jade did was like rubbing salt in a wound._

_I'm sorry. I could have sworn you said that she was your __**girlfriend **__not your __**daughter **__and yet in two separate instances you acted like her father without any consideration to what __**she has been through**__, _'Tawni' said.

Jade could see the look of shame that crossed Beck's face.

_I never thought of it like that, _Beck admitted

_How did you get Jade to agree to do her 'time out', Tawni asked, _

_She thinks I'll leave her if she doesn't listen to me sometimes, _Beck said, _I have a look that I give her that means that I'm not playing anymore. She listens or we're done._

_THAT'S HORRIBLE, _'Tawni' scolded

_Well maybe it is but I love Jade and I don't want to break up with her but other then disciplining her for being mean to Tori what else can I do. I can't talk with her. She won't listen to me.._

_Well do you talk to her or do you lecture her? _

_In all fairness to me Jade doesn't listen to reason._

_Well in all fairness to Jade, _'Tawni' replied, _You don't reason. You don't take the time to find out the truth. You jump to conclusions._

_Well some conclusions are easy to jump to. What did Tori ever do to Jade?_

_Well Jade told me that Tori kissed you. Jade told me that Tori pulled a nasty prank on her. Jade told me that Tori's prank nearly got Willow taken away._

Willow was Jade's little sister. She and Beck had been raising Willow since her parents died. Willow called Jade mommy and Beck daddy. Officially they won't be able to adopt her until they turn 21.

Jade is an amazing mother, Beck told 'Tawni', She would literally go to hell for that little girl if it would save Willow from having to be there.

_I don't think that will even be an issue, _'Tawni' replied, _I heard Willow is a fantastic kid._

_She is but it's sometimes hard raising a child especially at my age. I love Willow dearly but I find myself losing patience with her sometimes. I have to walk away to avoid getting physical with her when she is pushing my buttons._

_I'm sure Jade feels the same way, _'Tawni' typed.

_Jade refuses to use any form of punishment when it comes to Willow and I'm not saying her way is bad but it takes a lot more time and energy then it would to just scold her or enforce some other kind of consequence._

_What does Willow do that needs a consequence, _'Tawni' wrote

_Well she can be a little selfish. I remember one time Jade wasn't feeling well and we had promised Willow we'd take her to see Cinderella. She is obsessed with that show and the book. I swear it can get really annoying sometimes but even knowing that Jade wasn't feeling well Willow still wanted to go see the show. It ended up with Tori and Andre taking her but how selfish can you get? _

_That's not selfish and it certainly doesn't require a consequence. She's what... 3?_

_She's 4 now, _Beck said, _but yes she was 3 when it happened._

_Look here's the deal. You need to find ways to get less stressed. You need to stop having unrealistic expectations and you need to see Willow for the incredible beautiful little girl that she is... that JADE told me she is._

_Thanks Tawni; but what do I do about Jade?_


	3. Tawni and Beck part 3

_Well, _'Tawnie began, _Your best bet would be to start by apologizing to Jade for being unfair to her. You could also get her tickets for the new show she wants to see. I bet that would start to make up for your behavior. Also if you ever did harm Willow I bet she would chop off your head and feed it to you so you might want to forget about that idea._

_How can she chop off my head __**and **__feed it to me, _Beck asked.

_She's a female, 'Tawni' said, "She'd find a way"_

_Thank you Tawni_, Beck said, _I have to go now._

_..._

"Okay Jade," Beck said, "You can get up now."

"EXCUSE ME! Beck you seriously owe me an apologize," Jade said

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"How about on stage tickets to Damn Yankees," Beck said.

"I could watch Willow," Cat offered.

"I dunno Cat," Jade said, "The last time you watched her you lost her."

"I didn't lose her exactly," Cat said, "Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"Sorry Cat," Jade said.

"I'll see if Callou can watch Willow," Beck said.

"Hey," Jade said, "Maybe next time Cat."

"KK," Cat said but this time her voice was not so bright.

* * *

Okay maybe I was a little mean to poor Cat but the next chapter deals with Cat and 'Tawni' and this time Jade is going to learn a little something from Cat just as much as Cat learns from 'Tawni'


	4. Tawni and Cat

Jade was in a really pissed off mood. Once again Vega had been the star of the show. Now everyone was mad at Jade because Jade didn't trust Cat. Cat had been whining about it all day. Now Jade was halfway tempted to give into Cat just to shut her up. She signed onto 'Tawni' and noticed that Prettyredkitty was online. That was Cat's email address.

Before too long Jade received a message from Cat.

_Hi Tawni, _Cat wrote.

_Oh hi Cat, _Jade wrote back, _What's up?_

_I'm sad. My best friend doesn't like me anymore._

GOD WHY DID CAT HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING SO PERSONALLY.

_Oh I doubt that is true. In fact I know for a fact that Jade loves you._

_Then why doesn't she trust me? She won't let me babysit Willow anymore just because I lost her one time. I mean I'm Willow's GODMOTHER._

_I don't think it's so much that she doesn't trust you with Willow, _'Tawni' wrote, _I think that she is worried about you. What happens if you have a seizure while caring for Willow? You would feel so bad if something happens Cat. She doesn't want you feeling bad._

_I hate having brain cancer, Cat wrote._

_Well I don't think anyone really likes it but you need to get treatment for your illness. That's the problem Cat. You __**can **__get better with proper treatment._

_THE TREATMENT JUST MAKES ME SICK._

_When you were a little girl did you ever scrape your knee, _'Tawni' asked.

_Sometimes and I hated it._

_But then your mom put something on your knee to make it stop hurting right?_

_Well yes but it would sting when she did._

_I know but didn't it feel better afterward?_

_Yes?_

_Are you asking me or telling me?_

_Telling you. It did feel better after but it sucked at the beginning. _

_But after you felt really good right?_

_How did you know?_

_Because, I know what it feels like to hurt. What I like about it is the feeling I get as the pain fades. It's a great feeling._

_Do you think my friend would trust me if I got better?_

_Well she told me she would, _'Tawni' replied.

_KK, _Cat typed _I'll tell my mom I changed my mind and I'll take the treatment. She'll be glad to hear that._

_Well she's not the only one, _'Tawni' typed out.

_I know but I think that I'm scared, _Cat admitted.

_Scared is only for people who don't have people who love them on their side, _'Tawni' replied, _Besides you know you're safe either way._

_I don't know about that, _Cat wrote, _I am... well less then perfect. _

_I know, _'Tawni' wrote, _But we love you anyway._


	5. Tawni and Andre

Months passed. Cat got well and everything was back to normal. One particular day Jade was having a **wonderful **day. She was really excited. She had gotten the lead in a play and Beck had proposed. Willow had made straight A's in kindergarten. That night Jade was relaxing in bed when Andre sent her an IM under 'Tawni'.

_Tawni I'm having a problem with my girlfriend, _he wrote

_Well that's a shame, _'Tawni' replied, _What's wrong?_

_I love her and all but she did something really stupid. I know that I should think she needs a reality check but I love her and I don't want to do that._

_Oh... hold on one second _'Tawni' wrote

Jade gave it some thought. This was a real problem for her.

Jade hated Tori. She had a chance to watch Tori suffer. But there was another part of Jade that had to admit she **didn't **hate Tori at all. Besides if it had been Willow...

_What does your heart tell you to do, _'Tawni' asked.

_It tells me to forgive her, _Andre replied, _Because I love her_

_Then that's what you need to do._


End file.
